Galina Eaton
by Natsua
Summary: Galina Eaton, fille de Marcus Eaton, le leader des altruistes et soeur de Tobias Eaton, alias Quatre chez les Audacieux, s'apprête à passer son test et sa cérémonie du choix. Suivez son histoire et son évolution dans sa nouvelle faction. Je m'inspire du premier tome, du premier film,mais il n'y a pas eu de semi-guerre à la fin, bien qu'il est des tensions. Eric/OC, Quatre/Tris.
1. Prologue

**Titre: Galina Eaton**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Divergente. Sauf mon personnage principale et ceux que j'inventerais bien entendu. je m'appuie sur le premier roman, premier film.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je monterais plus tard en M**

**Note: C'est la première fic que je poste, je ne suis pas là pour publier un roman mais pour me détendre et partager mes écrits avec vous, je ne prétenderais pas vous faire une histoire parfaite, sans défaut. Alors bien sur, j'accepte les critiques mais que celle qui seront constructives et qui peuvent améliorer l'histoire ou mon écriture, pas celle inutile mais je pense que vous avez déjà entendue ça de beaucoup d'auteur. Pour la parution j'essayerais d'être régulière mais étant en première année de licence de japonais, j'ai toute une langue et une civilisation à apprendre ce qui me prend énormément de temps.**

**Sinon j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Prologue**

Au moment où j'atterris sur le filet après mon saut dans le vide une main me tira et m'extirpa de celui-ci et alors que j'atterrissais sur le sol pieds joints, la personne qui m'avais tirer me demanda:

-Ton nom?

Sa voix m'avais tellement manquée. Je relevais le visage pour répondre quand il dit à ma place au moment où son regard croisa le mien:

-Galina, n'y croyant pas.

-Bonjour Tobias, lui dis-je avait un petit sourire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Mon nom est Galina Eaton. Ma famille vient de la faction des altruistes, enfin ce qui me reste de famille.

Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde alors qu'elle était malade, nous laissant mon père, Marcus, et mon frère, Tobias, seuls.

Il y a quatre ans mon frère a eu 16 ans, et a fui notre géniteur en choisissant la faction des audacieux comme nouvelle famille. Je ne lui en ai pas voulue moi aussi tous ce que je voulais c'était m'enfuir, fuir cet homme violent qui s'en prenait continuellement à moi. Je sais que mon frère sans voulu de partir, c'est moi qui l'avais convaincu même si ce fut un déchirement pour moi. Quand mon frère était la il me protégeait de lui mais à mes 12 ans quand Tobias partit, Marcus se défoula sur moi.

Heureusement ce n'était pas systématique, je m'y faisait, le plus dur c'est quand après m'avoir battue, il venait vers moi en s'excusant:

-Désolé ma puce, je ne recommencerais pas mais tu ressembles tellement à ta mère...

J'avais envie de lui répondre dans ces moments là: "Et alors? Ça va être ma faute maintenant? Je n'ai pas demander à naître, j'aurais préférée mourir à la place de maman, tu n'aurais pas dérapé comme ça et fait autant de mal à Tobias. Tobias la personne la plus importante de ma vie...".

Il me disais toujours qu'il ne recommencerais pas mais inévitablement un événement autre que la date anniversaire de sa mort pouvais le faire déraper.

J'en étais venue à détester mon apparence mon frère ressemblais à ma mère mais il avait les cheveux et les yeux de mon père sa carrure, sa stature. Alors que tout en moi rappelais à mon père ma mère. Mes long cheveux roux bouclés avec des nuances plus foncés tirant sur le auburn de mon père, ma peau légèrement halée qui rappelait les californiens à l'époque avant l'apocalypse. Même ma démarche était apparemment la même que la sienne, feutrée, discrète et féline, ce dont je ne me rendais pas compte. La seule chose que je n'avait pas en commun avec elle c'était mes yeux vairons, un vert clair et l'autre bleu, mon frère disait que c'était un bleu glacial quand je lui lançais des regard noir, tant il était clair.

Cette apparence en plus de rappeler à mon père ma mère, ne me faisait pas passer inaperçus et cela déplaisait fortement à mon père. Étant de la faction altruiste on devait passer inaperçus et humble.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Aujourd'hui, j'avais mon test qui déterminerais dans quel faction j'irais car je compte me fiée au test pour choisir, tout sauf les altruistes, je ne pensais pas être une altruiste. Mon frère et moi avons toujours voulu être des audacieux, c'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre, à me défendre comme je pouvais face à Marcus et au reste du monde.

Une fois que je fus prête, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de cette maison, sans un mot pour Marcus. Je pris le train jusqu'au bâtiment mis en place pour le test et m'assis dans la salle d'attente. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente une femme m'appela et se présenta sous le nom de Tori quand je fus devant elle. Elle me dit:

-Tu vas t'asseoir sur ce fauteuil et je vais t'injecter ce sérum pour pouvoir savoir à quel faction tu appartiens sache que peut importe le résultat de ton test, demain lors de la cérémonie du choix, tu seras libre de suivre l'avis du test ou non.

Après m'avoir dis cela elle me piqua et je fermais mes yeux. Durant ce test et l'épreuve qui apparurent je réfléchis énormément à chaque action à entreprendre mais au final je décidait de prendre le couteau quand le chien recommença à grogner, cependant je ne fis aucun geste quand il ne m'attaqua pas. Puis une petite fille apparut et lorsque le chien s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus je m'interposais devant elle pour la protéger. Les épreuves ce succédèrent et je finis pas rouvrir les yeux pour voir Tori me regarder avec gravité mais également stupéfaction.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça , je suis déjà tombée sur des divergeant mais toi... Tu sais ce qu'est un divergeant? Me demanda-t-elle

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

-D'habitude ce n'est pas concluant parce que la personne est un mélange de 2 ou 3 factions mais toi tu as une part de toi pour chaque factions à différent niveau. Tu es à 40 pour cent audacieuse, à 20 pour cent érudite, 10 pour cent altruiste et 5 pour cent fraternelle et 5 pour sincère. Si tu connais le phénomène de divergence tu sais que tu ne peux en parler à personne, ils te tueront.

-Je sais les risques noter sur ma fiche audacieuse parce que c'est ce que je suis le plus et c'est ce que je vais choisir demain. A partir de demain je penserais comme une audacieuse.

-C'est ce que tu dois faire, sinon ils te découvriront et cela finira mal.

Elle paraissait vraiment soucieuse, cette expression sur le visage de quelqu'un me paraissait tellement étrangère depuis quatre ans. Je lui souris.

-Merci pour ce que vous faites pour moi.

-C'est normal, me dit-elle, ils ont tués mon frère pour ça.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre sans savoir que mon frère est encore vivant quelque part. Vous êtes forte, une vrai audacieuse.

Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. Puis je partis sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

Je rentrais chez moi et je vis que mon père avait passé une assez mauvaise journée, surtout en ce moment avec les accusations véridiques en ce qui concernait sa violence envers moi et son ancien fils, à cause de la défection de Tobias mais il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il avait fait partir c'était un vrai audacieux.

Ce soir là, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, mon père ne me frappa pas à mon grand soulagement et je partis donc me coucher toi sans manger, avec les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête du fait des révélations de cette après-midi.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Après une nuit agitée, je me réveillais avec une bonne migraine résultat de mes cauchemars quotidiens, toujours les mêmes.

Après le déjeuner mon père et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment de la cérémonie du choix, cette année c'est la leader des fraternelles qui s'occupait de l'organisation de la cérémonie, elle s'appelle Carmen Watherly. Je partis m'installer avec mon père dans les gradins qui avait une forme de demi-cercle. Je regardais le groupe des audacieux. Mon frère n'était pas là.

Après le discours habituel, la fraternelle commença à appelé les adolescents de mon âge jusqu'à arriver à moi.

-Galina Eaton

Je me levais déterminée la tête haute sans un regard pour mon père. Je descendis et alla me placer devant les différents choix qui s'offrait à moi. Carmen me dit de faire mon choix, alors sans hésiter je pris le couteau m'entaillais la paume et fis tomber des goutes de mon sang sur le charbon incandescent des Audacieux. Je venais de faire mon choix, un choix qui fis pousser des exclamations à mon ancienne faction et qui fis applaudir ma nouvelle famille.

Je me dirigeais vers les rangs des audacieux où l'on me fis une place puis j'attendis la fin de la cérémonie. Je tournais imperceptiblement mon regard vers mon père qui me regardais blessé. Mais je détournais le regard sans plus de considération pour lui pas après tous ce qu'il nous avait fait subir à Tobias et moi.

La cérémonie pris fin et nous sortîmes du bâtiment, quand les audacieux se mirent à courir vers des piliers qui menaient au chemin de fer, lorsque je les vis commencer à monter j'en fis de même, mon endurance que j'avais développée en secret au fil des années avec mon frère aidait, malgré tout il me manquait encore quelques muscles pour le faire sans effort. Une fois que l'on arriva sur la plateforme, on entendit le train siffler et les natifs des audacieux commencèrent à courir je les suivit car logiquement c'étaient les seuls à savoir comment se rendre chez les audacieux.

Quand le train fut à notre portée, les natifs actionnèrent les boutons pour ouvrir les porte des wagons et s'y hisser, je suivis avec quelques difficultés mais un jeune homme natifs de mon âge m'aida. Je le remercie et il me demanda mon prénom.

-Galina lui répondis-je.

-Ah, enchanté moi c'est Blaise. Alors tu nous rejoins hein?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, dis-je d'un ton désabusé qui m'étais propre et que l'on pouvais entendre le peu de fois où je parlais.

-Ha je sens que je vais t'apprécier toi, continua-t-il en rigolant.

Son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre me firent du bien et fis se propager un sentiment de chaleur en moi. Sa manière d'être, différait tant de la mienne, si renfermée et blasé. Blaise était brun avec des reflets qui tiraient sur le noir et il avait des yeux bleu-gris magnifique avec une peau halée comme moi. Mais malgré sa beauté je ne me sentis pas spécialement attirée par lui physiquement. Il continua à me parlait pendant le court trajet que nous eûmes à faire, me mettant parfois mal à l'aise comme lorsque qu'il me dit:

-Tu es vraiment magnifique surtout tes yeux j'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Oh ne sois pas gêné je pense que l'on va être de super ami mais pas plus, j'ai l'habitude de voir les regards des filles qui sont intéressée, dit-il en rigolant, encore.

Peut après il me dit de me préparer à sauter du train, bien que je levais un sourcil je ne dis rien et regardais juste les premiers natifs sauter en écoutant les transferts râler, se lamenter pour certains puis Blaise me dit:

-Prête?

Je le regardais puis pris mon élan et sautais en atterrissant en faisant une roulade mais finissant tout de même sur les fesses. Blaise qui entre temps avait sauté me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

-Pas mal pour un premier saut, commenta-t-il pour lui même.

On avança et rejoins le groupe qui se formait petit à petit avec pour l'instant que des natifs, je fus donc le premier transfert dans le groupe.

Je remarquais après coût la présence d'un audacieux, grand, blond, musclé, tatoués et avec plein de piercings. Il avait la totale mais malgré tout il en restait sexy en diable. Je m'arrêtais là n'aimant pas le chemin que prenait mes pensées. Je finis par croiser sont regard bleu le même bleu que l'un de mes yeux, le regard froid, glacial mais il ne me fit pas le moindre effet, je n'eus pas peur. J'en ai vu des regard froid, furieux, remplis de mépris et de haine par certains moment, que des regards venant de mon père alors je vis toute suite que bien que cette homme était redoutable à n'en pas douter, ce masque d'indifférence de froideur était ce qu'il était, un masque comme moi je portais un masque d'indifférence, de neutralité.

Pendant toute ma réflexion le groupe c'était complété. L'homme qui occupait mes pensées quelque seconde plus tôt commença à parler avec une voix grave:

-Je suis Eric l'un de vos leader, vous avez réussis a venir jusqu'ici mais pour rentrer chez les audacieux il faut sauter de ce toit ici, pointa-t-il en désignant à côté de lui, un volontaire? continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Certains transferts firent des commentaires mais Éric les rabroua aussitôt et le silence se fit voyant que personne faisaient un mouvement et que Éric commença à s'impatienter, je levais ma main. Quand Blaise me vit faire il me regarda bizarrement puis le leader dit dans sa barbe:

-Encore une pète-sec?

Les gens me laissèrent passer, j'avançais en regardant Éric dans les yeux puis montais sur le rebord, heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige. Je regardais une dernière fois dans les yeux d'Éric et il dût sentir que je voyais plus loin que sa façade car il parut mal à l'aise quelques secondes puis il leva un sourcil.

Je me détournais et sautais dans le vide.

GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Au moment où j'atterris sur le filet après mon saut dans le vide une main me tira et m'extirpa de celui-ci et alors que j'atterrissais sur le sol pieds joints, la personne qui m'avais tirer me demanda:

-Ton nom?

Sa voix m'avais tellement manquée. Je relevais le visage pour répondre quand il dit à ma place au moment où son regard croisa le mien:

-Galina, n'y croyant pas

-Bonjour Tobias, lui dis-je avait un petit sourire.

**Fin chapitre I**


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Salut tout le monde je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, qui me suivent et qui m'ont mis en favoris, voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire. Désolé pour l'attente bien que je vous ais prévenu sur le rythme de mes parutions. Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je compte vous mettre sur mon profil les fic que j'ai en tête ou que j'ai commencé.

Merci à: Andrea, starwars, loveloveegypte, DauntlessOne, K. Sawyer, maki410, Lna34, princessedusahara, Mirindil, Rubie blakie, mwaa, Audrey, Mercylily, Ginger-Furie, Lilinn, Mihn28, Julindy.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers de Divergeante. Sauf mon personnage principale et ce que j'inventerai au fur et à mesure de mon histoire.

**Chapitre II**

Au moment où j'atterris sur le filet après mon saut dans le vide une main me tira et m'extirpa de celui-ci et alors que j'atterrissais sur le sol pieds joints, la personne qui m'avais tirer me demanda:

-Ton nom?

Sa voix m'avais tellement manquée. Je relevais le visage pour répondre quand il dit à ma place au moment où son regard croisa le mien:

-Galina, n'y croyant pas

-Bonjour Tobias, lui dis-je avait un petit sourire.

Il restait bouche-bée puis au bout de quelque seconde il sourit et me dit:

-Ça fait tellement longtemps...

\- Quatre ans.

-Tu as tellement grandis, tu es devenue magnifique...

Alors qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose un audacieux derrière lui l'interpella et Quatre dit simplement:

-Première sauteuse Galina.

Puis il me dit au moment où l'on entendait quelqu'un arriver.

-Met toi près du groupe d'audacieux là-bas on parlera tout à l'heure.

Je me plaçais où il me l'avait demandé et assistais à l'atterrissage d'un de mes condisciples, qui s'avérait être Blaise.

-Deuxième sauteur Blaise, dit mon frère.

Blaise me rejoint avec un grand sourire.

-Waouh, tu en as du culot, t'es bien une audacieuse, c'est rare qu'un transfert se porte volontaire sans qu'Eric ne l'ait désigné mais en tout cas tu pars sur un bon point.

Il continua à me parler jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit descendu. Puis Éric pris la parole:

-Vous aller être réparti en deux groupes les natifs de la faction avec Tris et Christina et les transferts avec Quatre et moi.

En parlant Éric montra les concernés et c'est là que je regardais vraiment les audacieux qui étaient présent et je remarquais la proximités entre mon frère et la blonde qu'Eric avait nommé comme étant Tris et elle me disait quelque chose, j'en parlerai avec mon frère plus tard. Éric nous demanda de nous séparer natifs d'un côté et transferts de l'autre pour qu'ils puissent nous faire visiter aux nouveaux, les locaux. Au moment où j'allais me diriger vers mon groupe Blaise me retient et m'embrassât sur la joue en me chuchotant:

-On se voit au dîner Princesse, surnom qu'il venant de m'inventer il y a dix minutes, malheureusement.

Je lui dis seulement:

-Arrête avec ce surnom Blaise.

Éric qui vit que j'étais pas encore dans les rangs, intervint.

-Bon les tourtereaux on attend plus que vous, Blaise rejoint ton groupe.

En ignorant Éric, je fis un petit signe de tête à Blaise, et dépassait le leader sans un regard pour lui ce qui parut l'agaçait mais pour ce que ça m'intéressait, les regards haineux de certaines audacieuses natifs m'occupa plus. Je lançais un regard à mon frère qui fixait Blaise avec un regard désapprobateur qui ne me plut pas et il dût s'en rendre compte quand il croisa mon regard car il détourna le regard après m'avoir fait son petit sourire d'excuse en coin. Cet échange de regard ne passa inaperçus au yeux de Éric, Tris et Christina qui nous lancèrent des regards bizarre et légèrement mécontent de la par de Tris, ce qui me confirma qu'il se passait bien quelque chose entre elle et mon frère.

On commença à avancer vers une passerelle qui m'avait l'air plutôt dangereuse mais je n'y prêta pas plus attention puis cela déboucha sur une grande... Hum fosse je dirais et c'est mon frère qui me le confirma.

-Voici la fosse si vous passer l'initiation vous passerez beaucoup de temps ici c'est l'endroit commun où se rejoignent les audacieux. L'espace commun si je puis dire. À par la boîte de la faction et la cantine il n'y a pas vraiment d'espace commun à par les salles d'entraînement.

Nous continuâmes à avancer dans un couloir assez spacieux mais sombre avec les murs en pierre, tous les couloirs semblèrent être comme cela. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte qu'Eric ouvrit. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, nous pûmes voir une sorte de dortoir et ce qu'il annonça ne me plut en aucun cas.

-Voici votre chambre pendant votre initiation, c'est un dortoir mixte.

Quand Éric remarqua nos expressions il rajouta:

-Et pour les personnes à qui cela plait vous aller être enchantées par la salle de bain qui est elle aussi mixte.

Cette fois ci je regardais avec horreur mon frère, il me regarda et compris. Il me fit sourire rassurant, signe que tout irait bien. "Non tout n'irait pas bien il est au courant que j'ai quelques marques, mais c'était il y a quatre ans depuis bon nombres d'autres marques c'était ajoutées à la liste et surtout celle-ci..." Mon frère avait une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux, il connaissait le contrôle que j'avais sur mes émotions et à par lui je ne pense pas que quiconque à l'instant est pus remarquer la panique qui m'envahissais. Je mimais un "plus tard" à mon frère et il détourna le regard. Éric continua:

-A présent vous allez vous débarrasser des tenues de votre ancienne faction et revêtir des tenues d'audacieux. Et à 20 heures on repassera vous chercher pour le repas.

Après cela il partit nous laissant au bon soin de mon frère pour le changement de tenues.

-Bien les deux Miss là, dit Tobias en me désignant avec une fille à côté de moi, suivez-moi, les autres attendez nous là.

On partit jusqu'à un local où mon frère sortit deux grand carton, il en prit un en me demandant de prendre un sac où ma taille était écrit dessus, puis il rajouta:

-Quel est ton nom demanda-t-il à la fille nous accompagnant?

-Krystie.

-Bien Krystie tu vas emmener ce carton avec toi quand on aura vérifié qu'il ne manque rien dans le sac que ta camarade a prit.

J'ouvris le sac et on pût noter que tout y était donc Krystie partie avec le premier carton. Au moment où elle sortit du local mon frère ce tourna vers moi.

-Galina ici je me fais appelé Quatre, au cas ou et on se parlera après manger je t'attendrai à la sortie du réfectoire. Maintenant profite-en pour te changer, fais le vite pour amener l'autre carton.

Il se retourna pour vérifier dans le carton des garçons qu'il y avait tout ce qui était requis. A savoir une tenue d'entraînement avec un jogging t-shirt et sweat, une autre tenue de tout les jours, pour les filles c'était composée d'un pantalon moulant en cuir avec un t-shirt manche longue avec du cuir à certain endroit et d'une veste/manteau assez long, le reste des vêtements c'était un ensemble de t-shirt et autre tel que les sous-vêtement. Apparemment, selon mon frère on pourra avoir accès à la boutique de la faction plus tard.

Je finis d'enfiler mes chaussures, des baskets noir que j'avais prit à par du sac. Une fois que je fus prête je pris le carton pour les garçon et on se dirigea vers le dortoir où l'on donna leur vêtement au transferts masculin.

Une fois que l'on fut tous habillés Tobias nous annonça que l'on pouvait vaquer à nos occupations en restant dans les dortoirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent nous chercher à 20 heures pour le dîner. Il sortit du dortoir et on commença chacun a se choisir un lit je choisis immédiatement le lit dans le coin de la pièce qui donnait une vue sur toute la pièce et son entrée mais également le plus d'intimité. La fille de tout à l'heure, Krystie, si je ne me trompais pas viens s'installer sur le lit à côté de mien. Elle était blonde, d'un blond platine les cheveux courts et ébouriffés ne touchant même pas ses épaules, avec des yeux marrons chocolat chaleureux et malicieux, la peau pâle mais pas blafard. Elle était plus grande que mon mètre 70 elle faisait sans doute 1 mètre 75/80 et n'avait pas une once de matière grasse sans être maigre non plus. Elle était très jolie le genre qui plaît au garçon quoi, avec un côté pétillant de ce que je pouvais observer.

J'étais douée pour observer l'ayant fait toute ma vie pour me préserver de la dure réalité du monde. Mon père me l'avait fait inconsciemment comprendre rapidement malgré la protection de mon frère. Krystie me sortit de mes pensées.

-Salut moi c'est Krystie je sors de la faction des érudits. Et toi?

-Galina, ancienne de la faction des altruistes.

-Ah d'accord alors pourquoi tu as choisis les audacieux à cause de ton test ou pour autres choses. Moi c'est à cause de mon test.

-C'est la même chose pour moi.

-Tu n'es pas une grande bavardes hein?

-Non

-Haha alors je bavarderais pour deux ça te dis que l'on traîne ensemble? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire par un... Plus petit puis acquiesçaient de la tête. Juste à ce moment là un garçon vient s'installer dans le lit en face de moi et donc en diagonal de celui de Krystie. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Blaise a savoir sans doute 1 mètre 85. Comparé à la stature plutôt musclé de Blaise il paraissait un peu plus dégingandé que le natif mais il n'était pas moins séduisant, il avait plus le côté gars ténébreux avec ses cheveux mi-long noir comme l'ébène avec une peau pâle et des yeux noir ou l'on pouvait voir des reflets bleus. Ces traits semblaient serein enfin plutôt neutre.

Je vis les yeux de Krystie pétiller à la vue de ce mâle et je souris intérieurement en remarquant ses yeux laisser place à un regard autant malicieux que prédateur.

-Salut, attaqua-t-elle avec une voix suave et je m'empêchait de sourire, je m'appelle Krystie et voici Galina. Je sors de chez les érudits et Galina de chez les altruistes.

Le jeune homme se tourna et nous évalua du regard Krystie puis moi. Il se retourna vers Krystie et lui répondit avec une voix calme et neutre le regard indifférent.

-Salut moi c'est Raphaël et je sors de chez les sincères.

-Alors vous avez une idée de ce qui nous réserve? Cela me stresse assez à vrai dire.

Elle continua à parler en nous posant des questions auquel Raphaël et moi répondions, vaguement dans le cas du sincère et concis de mon côté. Je m'amusais du fait qu'elle ressemblait plus à une sincère et Raphaël à un érudit. Mon frère arriva après ça pour nous emmener dîner.

En arrivant à l'entrée de la salle de restauration les natifs nous observèrent de façon curieuse, nous entrâmes dans la salle et Tobias enfin Quatre à présent nous dit de nous installer là où nous le désirons. Je commençais à avancer quand je vis Blaise arriver toujours aussi souriant.

-Alors Princesse tu m'as déjà remplacé dit-il en regardant Raphaël.

Je devinais qu'il plaisantait mais mes compagnons le prirent au sérieux et me regardèrent.

-Blaise arrête avec ce surnom. Krystie, Raphaël voici Blaise un natif que j'ai rencontré dans le train Blaise voici Krystie qui nous vient de chez les érudits et Raphaël de chez les sincères.

Ils me regardèrent tout les trois et Blaise et Krystie dirent en même temps:

-Waaah c'est la plus longue phrase que tu es faites depuis que l'on s'est rencontré.

Ils dirent cette phrase alors que depuis un moment on était devant une table où il y avait le leader Éric avec mon frère, Tris et Christina je crois. Ils nous regardèrent en écoutant notre conversation et me lancèrent un regard en entendant cette phrase et je vis Quatre essayer de ne pas rigoler, Éric par contre nous lançait un regard nous poussant à bouger de là. Je fus celle qui continuais à avancer dans la continuité de cette table, étant donné que chaque table pouvait contenir trente personnes, je m'installais plus loin du groupe de mon frère et mes nouveaux compagnons m'accompagnèrent. On s'installa quand un petit groupe de trois personnes approcha deux filles qui me regardait mal et un garçon qui souriait calmement derrière. Ils s'arrêtèrent à notre hauteur et l'une des filles regarda Blaise qui était assis à côté de moi et qui me parlait et commença à lui parler après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule.

-Blaise, qu'est ce que tu fais assis là viens avec nous manger.

-Non c'est bon Bethany je mange avec ma nouvelle amie et ses compagnons, voici Galina Raphaël et Krystie, les amis voici Bethany avec Clara et mon meilleur pote qui se faisait attendre Joachim, Jo' de son petit nom, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard dudit Jo'.

Bethany avait les cheveux coupés dans un carré plongeant d'une couleur châtain avec des yeux vert pomme et était jolie, très jolie vu les regard qu'elle recevait de la gente masculine. Son amie avait les cheveux mi-long raide jusqu'à sous ses épaules brun et des marrons noisette communs et avait contrairement à son amie une peau légèrement halée. Les deux me lançait des regards mauvais qui faisait sourire d'exaspération, si j'en croyait le soupir qu'il poussa, le meilleur ami de Blaise. Celui-ci faisait dans les 1 mètre 80 était assez musclé ce qui je pensait était assez logique avec l'entraînement qu'avait les audacieux dès le plus jeune âges. Il avait les cheveux coupés très court à la militaire il était brun et il semblait avoir constamment un sourire narquois collé à la bouche. Masque pensais-je aussitôt.

Jo' s'installa avec nous mais Bethany et Clara n'avaient pas l'air disposés à manger avec nous et firent donc demi tour s'installer plus loin avec un groupe de natif. Les discussions reprirent tandis que Raphaël et moi restions silencieux. Il avait l'air d'être une personne assez calme. Je me contentais d'écouter Blaise et Krystie parler avec Jo' en souriant à certains moment. Je regardais Blaise et me dis en souriant que je l'appréciais beaucoup, j'aimais beaucoup sa personnalité et bien que l'on venait de se rencontré il semblait me comprendre d'une manière assez surprenante bien que je voyais encore beaucoup de question défiler dans ses yeux quand il me regardait ce qui était normal. Je vis Quatre se lever pour sortir et comme j'avais finis de manger j'en fis de même.

-Princesse où vas-tu? Me demanda Blaise.

Leurs regards se retournèrent vers moi.

-Je vais faire un tour comme j'ai finis de manger, on se verras demain.

Alors que Krystie allait parler sans doute me poser des questions Blaise l'interrompit.

-Ok repose toi bien.

"Merci Blaise de ne pas poser de question" en récompense je lui fis un bisous sur la joue avant de partir, il me fit un grand sourire quand je partis. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Je sortis de la salle sans me rendre compte qu'un regard me suivait pendant tout ce temps. Un peu plus loin de la sortie j'aperçue Tobias m'attendre. Je me dirigeais vers lui et quand il vit que personne était dans les parages il me prit la main et nous fit traverser les couloirs jusqu'à une sortie qui en montant des escaliers menait à un toit.

-Ici on est sûr de ne pas être entendu, me dit-il.

J'attendis qu'il commence à parler. Il me prit dans ses bras, ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqué, leur chaleur, leur réconfort.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer je m'en suis tellement voulu de partir alors que tu avais besoin de moi.

-C'est moi qui t'ait convaincue qu'est quatre ans à côté du reste de nos vies et puis tu vois je m'en suis sortis et maintenant je suis là.

-Oui mais à quel prix? Tu es toujours la même mais maintenant je vois cette ombre dans ton regard que j'arrivais à chasser à l'époque maintenant elle est tellement présente. Comment ce sont passé ces quatre dernières années Lina?

-Normalement j'ai continué l'entraînement que tu m'avait fais commencer quand j'avais dix ans, l'endurance, le lancé de couteau, et tout les autres exercices.

-C'est super cela te servira pour ce qui t'attend demain... Et... Et avec Marcus?

Je ne dis rien cela sembla lui suffire et il me reprit contre lui.

-Je t'aime petite sœur, et je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber.

Je resserrais notre étreinte et plongeait ma tête dans son cou comme quand nous étions plus jeune. Si je pouvais encore pleurer je pense que je le ferais mais mes yeux restèrent sec bien que mon cœur se resserra devant la culpabilité et la peine de mon frère bien-aimé. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se sente comme ça pour moi je ne le méritais pas, c'était un homme tellement bon je ne pouvais pas le laissez être dans un état pareille pour moi. On se détacha puis il reprit:

-Alors les audacieux hein? J'était sur que tu serais une audacieuse je l'ai toujours su.

-Eh bien en fait... C'est un endroit sûr pour parler? Vraiment sûr?

-Oui, je suis venus là exprès.

-Eh bien mon test à démontrer que j'appartenais à la faction audacieuse... Mais pas seulement...

-Comment? Alors comme moi?

-Oui en fait 40% audacieux, 20% érudits, 10% altruistes, 5% sincères, 5% fraternelles, avouais-je dans un murmure.

Quatre me regardais avec des yeux ébahis. Pour changer de sujet je lui demandais.

-Au fait pourquoi Quatre?

Il reprit ses esprits et me répondit.

-En arrivant dans la faction des audacieux on peut changer de nom je t'expliquerai plus tard pendant l'initiation pourquoi Quatre.

-Ok

-Au fait Blaise et toi...?

-On s'est rencontrer dans le train qui nous emmène chez les audacieux je l'aime bien, non me lance pas ce regard pas de cette façon et même si c'était le cas cela ne te regarderait pas, j'aime ça façon d'être, si différente de la mienne... Terminais-je doucement.

Mon frère me regarda tendrement puis avec un regard moqueur il dit:

-En tout cas tu vas faire des jalouse Blaise n'a jamais montrer d'intérêt spécifique pour les filles avant toi et le fait qu'il t'appelle Princesse fais penser à tout le monde qu'il y a plus entre vous.

-Aaahhh je lui ai dis d'arrêter avec ce surnom.

-Moi je le trouve bien ce surnom, Princesse, dit-il avec un sourire. Je lui tapais le bras.

-Et toi donc avec Miss Tris si tu savais le regard qu'elle m'a lancé quand je suis arrivée et que l'on s'est regardés tout les deux...

Je lui souris, d'un sourire mesquins, il soupira théâtralement et répondis en souriant.

-Tris femme de ma vie, ancienne altruiste, d'ailleurs également divergente je comptais lui parlé de toi ce soir pour éviter une crise de jalousie.

-Je suis contente pour toi, par contre à par Tris on pourrait éviter que cela ne se sache pour éviter les problème jusqu'à ce que je fasse définitivement partie des audacieux.

-J'allais te dire la même chose il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose au début, approuva-t-il.

-Le leader, là, Éric il a l'air d'avoir remarquer quelque chose il me regarde bizarrement.

-Oh la la, espérons qu'Eric ne t'ai pas prise pour la tête de turc de cette année parce que sinon il va t'en faire bave.

-Oh tu sais je ne suis plus à sa prêt... Ah euh désolé oublie ce que j'ai dit mais je pense qu'au fond il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne laisse le paraître.

-Toujours aussi observatrice.

Il me regarda avec ces yeux tendres et un petit sourire en caressant mes cheveux, ah qu'est ce qu'il m'as manqué.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, me coupa-t-il de mes pensées demain va être une longue journée pour toi avec le début de l'initiation on passe vous réveiller à 6h30 alors essayé de te réveiller à 6h00 pour pouvoir te préparer en toute discrétion. Mais je pense qu'avec ton horloge interne ça devrait le faire.

On repartis vers les dortoirs où il me laissa en continuant son chemin j'entrais et vis qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes mais Krystie et Raphaël n'étais pas encore de retour. Je me mis sous ma couette enfila rapidement mon pyjama et m'endormis en espérant inutilement que mes cauchemars serait moins présents que d'habitude.

**Fin chapitre 2**


End file.
